Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, adornments and accessories, as are generally well known in the prior art, have been used by individuals to complement outfits and gain attention. New and unique items are constantly needed to assist in self expression and to attract attention from others. However, currently no items are available which include the novel aspects of incorporating lights and a mirror within an adornment to attract the attention of others.
Specifically of interest to the present invention are the following: Brundidge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,285, discloses an illuminated vehicular seat belt for the purpose of facilitating easy location at night or in unlighted areas such as a parking garage.
Lehrer, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,932, discloses a battery powered, self contained lighted novelty item, primarily a pin, that includes a light emitting diode within the item to illuminate an area behind a transparent face plate.